Twlight is a Princess
by fluttershy pegasis 32
Summary: Twlight must learn how to fly by the sun celevration to perfrom her duty. while rainbow dash is teaching her how to fly, princess luna and celestia go missing, and it is up to her to find them and with the elements of harmeny and the rest of the gang the travel on an adeventutre to find them
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1: Becomeing a princess

After twilight becoming an alicorn,every pony was suprised for they all knew twilight was just an unicorn . Fluttershy said with a smile saying "Twilight you look like a princess."

"Rarity was amazed and said twilight you must let me desighn dresses for you."

Twilight refused .Twilight had no idea what to do. Princess celestia came flying down and said Twlight you learned so much so as i said to you before for you to forfill your destiny it ment for you to become a princess."

Im a princess Twlight saId questiong her".

Rarity said "I though that was impossible."

Celestia replied "it is but some alicorns to perfrom such magic and Twilight deserved it she has learned so much"

she was so excited at the same time frightened. Twilight had no idea what to do for she had just become and must learn how to fly by the sun celbration to perfrom her power."

Twilight had no idea how to fly for she was now an alicorn. so Rainbow Dash said "ill teach you how to fly Twilight."

Thank you Rainbow Dash ."

Twilight said with a smile you always make my day feel better"

"no problem twilight i will be excited to teach a princess how to fly."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Learning to fly

As princess Twilight was learning how to fly with rainbow dash,she kept on crahing and falling on the ground.

rainbow dash said "come on Twilight ,you need to learn how to fly but the sun celbration."

"I know but i dont think ill be able to learn this by tonight" Twilight said.

As Fluttershy came flying down she said "oh twilight i bet you can for you can suceed in anything very quickley and now you are a princess" with such happiness

Twilight walked over to fluttershy and said "fluttershy will you teach me how to fly for you have taught other animals how to fly like birds please teach me you techneiqe,please i need to learn how to fly by tonight and i have nothing done so far"

Fluttershy replied saying "I dont know twilight i mean you already have rainbow dash teaching you how to fly and i dont want to be mean to her you her student twlight you can only learn from the best flyer in equestria "

"Thanks Fluttershy i know she doesnt know how to fly buy by tonight you will learn how to fly and to maek sure of it how about me and Fluttershy both teach you how to fly so we both can teach you how to fly."Rainbow dash said

"Oh thank you guy i cant wait i know for sure i will know how to fly by tonight with bot of you helping me ." Twilight said do a fun jump benig so excited to finally learn how to fly do do her duty at the sun celebration.

after that Twilight relized she had the flying down so then she was doing her duty and she practiced that and finally was able to fly. Then Twilight did her other things on the checklist she relized she couldnt find Princess Celestia or luna. She went looking for them but could find them until one of the guards told her they went missing and she must fin out where she is.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3: princess celestia and luna are missing

After Princess celstia and luna went missing Twilight had no idea what to do but to find them and with the elements of harmeny and the spirits of themthey will find them.

Twilight said"make sure you keep looking for them at the casstle we will look deeper in equestria"she said in a firm stance in a command.

The royal guard replied "yes" with no doubt he took off looking for them but there was no sight of them at all in the casstle.

Twilight went to ponyville to find her friends and the elments of harmeny the first place they went to was the everfree forest and at firt appljack didnt want Twlight to go with them becasue she was a princess. But she still came along after walking around in the everfree forrest they found a huge hole with stairs that lead down to the tree og harmeny so twilight grabbed each of the ponies necklaces and put them in the tree of harmeny but then an evil spirit appeared in and out came an evil pony in there she was more evil than king sombra and nightmare moon .The ponies grabbed the elements of harment back and fought her with the magic of friendship she was taken down and never to bee seen they put in the elments of harmeny back in Twlight saw the princes and ran over to them and gave them a hug. Princess celestia and lina were relived but still knew that she could be able to save them she said to twilight"my dearest twlight i knew you could do this and with the help pf your friends you were able to save us and therefore i must thank you " she was smiliing

after they came back to canterlot the were exhausted and to find the castle was a lept on cleainng up until the guard found out it was twilight and she came abck from ponyvile and he was happt to see princess celstia and luna return to ponyville.

That day was the suncelbratioin and Twilights whole family was there to see her. shing armor ran over to twlight and sadi how proud he was of her and everything ,cadence was happy to her filly she loved to sit for the most was finally an alicorn and they hung out for a while until twilight said she was going back to ponyville and the party went on for a while and evertyhing was an aweosme night in canterlot


End file.
